


Every day brings something new

by Saku015



Series: Bokuaka Week 3 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week, BokuAka Week 2016, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, French Kissing, Glasses, Grinding, Kissing, Library, Love Bites, M/M, Neck Kissing, Surprise Kissing, Tongues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Bokuto loves the fact that he finds out new things about Akaashi with every passing day.





	Every day brings something new

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Library.

Bokuto loved the fact that he found out new things about Akaashi with every passing day. Akaashi was one of the most complex people he had ever met – with his expressionless face, but many different emotions inside of him.

One of the best discoveries he had had about Akaashi was that when he found out the most arousing thing about his beloved boyfriend.

It happened in the school library on a Monday afternoon after an early afternoon practice. It was around 5 PM and Bokuto was walking through the room, just to find Akaashi. 

He spotted him out as he was leaning above a book, concentrating on what he was reading. Bokuto knew that he was one of the best students in the school and besides that, he was an amazing setter as well… Bokuto could not be happier and prouder about him being his boyfriend and putting up with all of his flaws.

”Akaashi!” Bokuto said, hugging Akaashi from behind, nuzzling his face to his nape. Akaashi turned around and Bokuto could look into his eyes – through fucking glasses!

”Oh, Bokuto-san! What can I do for you?” Bokuto could not answer, only gape. Akaashi was totally gorgeous. Those glasses fitted him so well he could not help, but groan inside. He could not think about anything else, but Akaashi lying beneath him, naked with only his glasses on. ”Bokuto-san?”

Bokuto did not answer, only pulled him up by his collar and pushed him against one of the shelves. He pressed him there with his body, grinding their hips together. Akaashi titled his head back, letting out a small moan. Bokuto leaned to his neck, placing small kisses and love bites to the pale skin.

”You are so fucking sexy, Akaashi!” Bokuto breathed into Akaashi’s ear, nibbling on it gently.

Akaashi let out a little shaky laugh. He pushed Bokuto away from him gently, cupping his face into his hands. He kissed him, running his tongue across his lips. Bokuto opened his mouth eagerly, letting Akaashi’s tongue in. Akaashi swirled his tongue around the other’s, making Bokuto groan muffled because of their connected lips.

”I am happy you find my appearance appealing, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said, resting their foreheads together. Bokuto titled his head. ”Until now, when someone saw me in my glasses, all of them thought I was a nerd and avoided me.”

”All of them are idiots!” Bokuto growled irritated, kissing Akaashi again. ”You are more than beautiful, Akaashi!”

After hearing that, all of Akaashi’s boundaries were washed away. He knew that they were in a library. It was a public place and them being caught had a big chance – however in that moment, that was the smallest thing he was worried about.


End file.
